


Tower

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [17]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, London, Prompt Fic, Silly, Triple Drabble, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ibe and Eiji go on vacation.[Prompt 17: “This is meant for kings and queens and that is the exact reason I should never touch it.”]





	Tower

Shunichi is skilled in the art of being a tourist, but Ei-chan needs some work. he and Eiji have been on vacation in Europe for a couple of weeks now, and Ei-chan (a young man Shunichi sees as family despite them not being located) is the kind of vulnerable tourist you are always warned not to be. He wanders off and gets lost, making his limited language skills known when he tries to find Shunichi again, and he wanders around without paying attention to his bag. In fact, Shunichi is certain that, without him here, Ei-chan would have been mugged by now.

Still, he is determined to show the world to Ei-chan without him getting hurt in the process. Right now, he keeps a grip on Ei-chan’s elbow as they walk around London, one of the busiest cities in the entire continent. Ei-chan seems overwhelmed, but also happy he can use the bits of English he knows on the British people he meets.

When they enter the Tower of London, Ei-chan starts babbling to their tour guide in broken English, and she calls him adorable (he’s nineteen, but doesn’t look it) and asks if Shunichi is his father. They both say no, but add, “But family.”

As they wander the old building, Shunichi trying to stop Ei-chan getting lost and Ei-chan looking for ghosts, they end up staring at a glass display of the crown jewels.

“Wow,” Ei-chan says, gasping as he looks at the extravagant jewels. “This is meant for kings and queens and that is the exact reason I should never touch it.”

Shunichi chuckles. “Well, the glass would stop you even if you wanted to.”

“Good point. Thank you for this trip, Ibe-san,” he says. “It has been fun.”

“Glad you’ve enjoyed it, Ei-chan,” Shunichi says, smiling.


End file.
